La réthorique Malfoyenne
by LeitZ
Summary: L’ennemi est cher au cœur comme l’amour nourrit le corps. Et inversement. La haine se déverse en cris et l’amour en murmures. Il suffit donc de baisser la voix pour reposer dans le lit détesté. J’ai essayé. Raté.


Disclamer: Tout appartient à JKR

OS HP/DM ( enfin surtout DM pour tout vous dire)

**La réthorique Malfoyenne**

Si le génie créateur m'avait pourvu de la délicatesse de la plume, voilà comment je définirai une relation de haine : l'ennemi est cher au cœur comme l'amour nourrit le corps. Et inversement. La haine se déverse en cris et l'amour en murmures. Il suffit donc de baisser la voix pour reposer dans le lit détesté. J'ai essayé. Raté.

Si le génie créateur m'avait pourvu de la douceur, voilà comment je séduirai l'être aimé : en litanies chuchotées au creux de l'oreille, lèvres frôlant le lobe pour s'y attarder. Il suffit donc de paraître sincère. J'ai essayé. Raté.

Si le génie créateur m'avait pourvu de courage, voilà comment je déclarerai ma flamme : fixant les lèvres roses, je m'y serai attardé un peu trop longtemps, les dévorant des yeux, puis me serai penché pour un baiser volé. Pas essayé.

Mais le génie créateur m'a cependant fait une faveur : dans sa vaste gentillesse, il m'a permis d'entretenir une relation privilégiée avec celui que j'adore. Le dé dans sa main a tourné trop longtemps : Rouge : l'amour est partagé, le bonheur est dans le pré. Bleu : ils ne se connaîtront jamais et jamais ils ne se croiseront, cherchant en vain. Vert : de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'ils disent. Jaune : Allez savoir. Il a oscillé, tournant, vrillant comme une ballerine qui aurait trop prit d'élan puis essoufflé et pris de vertige, s'est ralentit dans sa course folle, a tangué et balançant entre deux couleurs s'est finalement posé sur la table du Destin, face verte tournée vers le visage surpris du Créateur. « Bon, ainsi soit-il… ». Moi la haine, je la vois, elle m'explose en pleine figure même, mais l'amour, j'ai beau chercher, je suis au regret d'annoncer qu'il n'est présent que d'un côté… Et pas de chance, c'est le mien.

Presque, je me dis que je suis tombé à la mauvaise période de l'Histoire. Potter représente le Bien. Il est donc de mon devoir d'incarner le Mal, puisque nous sommes voués à nous haïr. Et me direz-vous, quels opposés plus radicaux que les nôtres ? J'ai une opinion très personnelle et donc tout à fait logique que j'ai exposé à mon cher et tendre :

Le Bien et le Mal sont complémentaires. Sans Mal, pas de notion de Bien et sans Bien, pas de notion de Mal. Si l'un disparaît, l'autre n'a plus de raison d'exister. Et puisque ils sont tous les deux nécessaires à leurs survies, il serait donc tout à fait censé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit privilégié. Mais l'on s'évertue toujours à vouloir faire du mal au Mal. Pauvre de moi. On me gâche la vie sous prétexte que mon mal est mauvais et que le bien est bon. Certes. Je répondrai que c'est la définition même de leur existence. On me répondra que si le mal n'existait pas, l'Homme serait par nature bon, puisque sans l'attrait démoniaque planant au dessus de sa tête et donc innocent de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort. Certes. Je répondrai que si le Bien n'existait pas, l'Homme ne serait pas tenté par le pouvoir angélique d'accomplir de bonnes actions pour se déculpabiliser d'être méchant puisque né cruel et que le chaos régnerait en paix. Mais que voulez-vous, il faut croire que le Créateur, se sentant coupable d'avoir soufflé à Eve un vent mensonger, voulut se rattraper en administrant à Adam le besoin vital de conserver l'ordre dans son petit monde. Le complexe du héros serait donc issu de cela. Et Potter serait le digne descendant d'Adam. Enfin, tout ça, d'après moi, entendons-nous bien. Il en a recueillit la beauté et le courage mais aussi, à mon grand désespoir, une haine viscérale envers tout ce qui serait contraire à son éthique.

Et, apparemment, d'après sa réaction face à mon discours, je suis contraire à son éthique. Autant que « Malfoy, tu es un dégénéré du cerveau, complètement taré et bizarre. » peut le confirmer.

Enfin. Pas que ça me touche particulièrement, je sais de source sûre que je suis très intelligent… Mais, tout de même, ça fait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi dans le cœur.

Moi je veux bien attendre qu'il ait une révélation quant à son immense amour pour ma personne, mais j'en suis venu à un point où je commence sérieusement à douter et à remettre en question ce dé de mes-deux. Je suis pourtant de nature patiente et je veux bien continuer de jouer le rôle de l'amoureux transi au point que mon cœur soit lui-même transi de froid par manque de chaleur potterienne. Mais il faudra bien qu'à un moment le rideau tombe et que l'acteur se retire. Dû-ce être avec ou sans lui. La mort, elle, n'attendra pas.

Potter se marie aujourd'hui. Avec la belette fille. Quand il lui passe la bague au doigt, je m'imagine à sa place. Et je ris. Jaune. La robe m'irait à ravir. Je suis ridicule, j'en arrive même à fantasmer sur le fait de pouvoir porter une robe de mariée. Mon dieu, je suis tombé bien bas. Ma vie est une longue file d'attente, aussi ennuyeuse et aussi interminable. Tous les coups frappés à ma porte me donne l'espoir de le voir, essoufflé, me déclarant sa flamme et me faisant l'amour en me disant que le temps passe trop vite et qu'il ne veut plus laisser passer une seule seconde sans moi, qu'il donnerait corps et âme pour tenter de le retenir et de figer les heures, figer mon sourire, figer mon amour. Mais mon amour est déjà figé, dans une éternelle tristesse.

Des têtes rousses. Partout. Et une noire. Les rejetons de Potter-Weasley. Dieu, que je les hais. Je les aimerai tellement fort, tellement trop s'ils étaient à moi. Si c'était sur ma joue qu'il laisserai traîner ses lèvres, en regardant, attendri, sa progéniture gambader joyeusement. Mais je n'ai jamais le droit qu'à un bref salut de tête. Mouvement maudit, me laissant pantelant de désespoir et de frustration. Si tu pouvais savoir tout ce je suis en mesure de t'offrir en échange de ton amour, tu en aurais des vertiges. Vertige de l'amour… J'ai le tournis. Je suis malade. Ma santé n'est pas bonne. Et je l'attends. Dis, quand, mais quand viendras-tu ? Juste pour m'achever d'un de tes sourires. Dis le moi et arrête cette souffrance. Dis…

Le vieil acteur a trop joué, son dos est fatigué, courbé. Les mots parfois s'entrechoquent, rebondissent les uns sur les autres d'avoir trop récité son texte. Le plancher de la scène éreinté par ses pas devenus traînants. Le rideau rouge tombe en fripe, usé par les mites et par le temps. Le cordon doré n'a plus sa splendeur d'autrefois, il est terne. Et il ferme les yeux, se rappelant de sa première fois dans ce théâtre. Tout était neuf. Le rouge était flamboyant, les planches cirées et brillantes, la lumière tamisée et lui blond comme les blés, beau comme un dieu insolent, sûr de son succès. Ayant pris la décision d'aimer Harry Potter. Et il récite son texte pour la dernière fois, murmurant :

« Au théâtre de l'Amour

Je vais prendre la place du roi

Et ma reine, ce sera toi

Plus splendide que le jour… »

FIN


End file.
